A pirate?
by Englishfooddoesn'tsuck
Summary: Sucky title I know. America doesn't believe that England could have ever been a pirate and he's willing to try and find out. It's ratet T because of England and his swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Crap, I'm going to be late again." Thought America while running as fast as he could towards the conference room, where the world meeting was hopefully still in progress. This would be the third time in the last week he'd overslept and been late for or missed the meeting entirely. "Germany's going to kill me this time."

America ran into the room he saw it was too late, it was over. The only people there were Spain and France, they seemed to be talking fiercely about something.  
"Well, if it's something important then I have to fix the problem. I am the most important country after all." Thought America while being as quiet as he could, sneaking under the table and listening to their conversation. "Man I'll have to thank Japan for lending me those ninja movies."  
"Are you joking, Every time I met with him I ended up with one less ship and beat to a pulp! I will never forgive that good for nothing scoundrel!" said Spain as he was angrily pointing at France.  
"Please that was so long ago anyway are you not buying his act as gentleman of the world?" Questioned France.  
"We both know that in reality England will always be a delinquent that only follows the rules when it fancies him." Furiously whispered Spain.  
At this Ridiculous news America forgot entirely about his hiding place. "Since when has England ever done anything like that? He has to be the most boring guy I've ever met." This sudden appearance apparently came as a shock to Spain but not to the Frenchman who had noticed America's entrance.  
"You are too young to remember when Angleterre was a Pirate but I'll tell you this, he was quite the terror of the seas back then." he said.  
"No way, You dudes are so messing with me. The limey's way too lame to be something awesome like a pirate, maybe he's a librarian." suggested America.  
"well if you don't believe us then why don't you ask him. I think if you ask nicely then he might tell you." Teased France.  
"No way! I'm not asking him cause you guys just wanna make me look dumb!" Whined America.  
"Like you need any help with that." Murmured Spain.  
At that America stomped out of the room feeling the strong need to prove them wrong. "I know just the way to see if England was a pirate and not look dumb at all."

* It's short but mostly I'm really busy, so it took me forever. Sorry to those who like Spain he's way out of character and not very nice. Mostly I wrote this because there needs to be more stories where England is not the feminine one. He's not, come on the English play rugby!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

England sat in his living room drinking tea while watching the evening news. Apparently there was a dangerous robber that had been sited in the neighbourhood.

"Bloody pleb, beat a few teenagers, locked them in a basement for two days and they haven't a clue where he could be? Honestly, do people have any common sense? Don't theyhave alarms or at least some sort of weapon in case of emergency?" Questioned the irritated Briton.

"Don't blame them they're just human, England." Scolded the strange flying rabbit sitting on arm of the sofa.

"I know, America and that bloody frog have just been on my nerves all week. France about some sort of "activity" he wants me to try, I shudder to think about what he wants this time. And America about something he learnt by watching the movies he got from Japan." complained England as he got up to start getting ready for bed. While going upstairs England suddenly stopped to listen, there were footsteps in the attic. Walking up quietly and grabbing a sword from the wall, he went to confront the imposter in his house.

*(change view)

"Darn it, that window's small." said America while creeping into a certain house wearing a skiing mask. "And the totally awesome ninja goes into the house to gather information for..." At this point he paused the self narration to think. "For a reason." Next the American decided to start looking through the many boxes filling the room. "Doesn't England ever get rid of anything?" he questioned as he shut a chest full of heavy armour.

Suddenly he felt something like small paws tugging at his mask. When it came off, America stood there watching as the hat flew around the room, followed by stifled giggles. He then noticed a fog filled the room, obscuring his vision, and causing him to trip over a box. Kneeling on the floor he caught a glimpse of a very strange animal, a mint green rabbit with wings. It was all white after that. Disoriented he rubbed his eyes to gain a clearer picture of his surroundings. All the fog had left, but the room looked different. In place of the many boxes, the room now held what looked like someone's living quarters. He stood facing a desk littered with maps and a cup of wine that had been set there. Whoever lived here had not been gone for long.

"What the heck, one minute I'm looking for pirate things, the next I'm attacked by a flying rabbit and in a place I've never seen before." Moaned America. What happened next shocked America enough to squeak, there was a gun pressed to his back and a familiar voice commanded he turn around. There stood England, garbed in a brilliant red coat, long sword at his hip and a gun pointed squarely at America's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'd rather not get blood all over my desk but I won't hesitate if you try anything, lad." Threatened the pirate. "Now get on deck with the others. You don't look like one of Spain's men, but he's always getting new rats like you." England led America outside to a meticulously cleaned deck where the only filth was that of twenty bloodied men tied up as their Spanish captain stood there looking thoroughly defeated and handcuffed.

"Don't you try and make run for it or Captain Kirkland will kill you with your crew instead of letting you go free." Cackled a very grimy man watching the prisoners.

"Take this one as well Tom, I found him trying to hide." Instructed the Captain as he made his way towards Spain. "So you try to attack a pirate ship. That doesn't seem like the smartest choice but I'm pleased you did. Now tell me, is it true that you told the English government my location for some petty gold?" He said it softly but the anger in his voice was clear. When Spain didn't answer, England grabbed the man by the front of his shirt to pull his face closer until their noses nearly touched. Spain, having some unwanted past experience with England and his temper knew that in a situation such as this it was better to just swallow his pride and reply to the indignant request for information. Of course just because it was better didn't mean he would do it.

"They didn't even have to give me the gold, you bastard, I'd do anything to see you beat by your own navy and brought back in chains!" Answered the Spaniard before he continued by spitting in England's face.

The ship was quiet for all of about two seconds before the captain snapped and violently started taking his anger out by thoroughly kicking the captured man anywhere he could. America could not believe what he was seeing, the man that raised him and always seemed to remind him of the importance of manners, now appeared as if he could not care less about being polite.

"Now I want you off my ship," he signalled the crew to begin escorting Spain's men back to their own boat. "But if you interfere again, I'll make you wish you'd died today.

*(author's note) Wow, it's been a long time. Ya, sorry it's taken so long, I hate how busy I am and it doesn't help that I've had serious writers block. So if you come across a part the seems awkward, that's probably the place I got stuck or just another example of my failed writing. But I promise to update more in the future.*


End file.
